Machine Can Love
by Pen-Woman
Summary: TMNT 2K12. The title says it all, when Metalhead first locked eyes on Michelangela and he instantly falls in love. He will face three angry over-protective Ninja Brothers who want to dismantle him, but nothing can keep him from his love. Fem!Mikey, OOC-iness!Metalhead, and many crazy dilemma. Updated.
1. Trail 1: Falling in Love

Machine Can Love

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashback_*

Robot's Mind & Spirit

When the robot mind is mastered, undisciplined thinking ceases and is replaced by awareness. Awareness can know love…quote by Barry Long.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them, but I own this story.

* * *

><p>Donatello doesn't gloat so often when he created new invention from scratch by using useless junks that people keeping throwing it away, but today it's an exception.<p>

For our genius hero of half shell has created what would be the best invention he ever created and it's all thanks to those Kraang. He had snatched a Kraang-less robot and discovered a metal alloy he doesn't even recognize and it made him so excited for he's the first person or mutant to possibly discover and learn from it, and it gives him the goose bump of excitement.

Now time to show his Brothers and his baby Sister his invincible fighting robot.

The robot made his ear-thundering appearance by stomping his way to the living room causing everything to shake like an earth quack, it sure as hell as surprises everyone in the room as the stomping robot has appeared itself looking intimidating and dramatic.

Then his metal jaw open and inside there's a megaphone in it.

"**Take me to your leader**!" That was Donnie who spoke in megaphone trying to be funny.

Leonardo and Raphael look at it un-amused as both raise their rigid eye up, and then Leo broke the silence.

"What the heck is **_this_** thing?" right after he asked Donnie appeared next to it with prideful grin.

"Gentleman…and Raphael." That made Raph glare and growl.

"This is the future of Ninjutsu." As he announced it to his new and powerful arsenal to his older Brothers with great tall pride…well, tall could be a wrong word!

This new arsenal appears to be…short, bulky yes, but still short perhaps even shorter than Michelangela.

"I thought the future of Ninjutsu would be taller." Raph joked.

"Joke all you want, but this fine piece of beauty here is our ultimate weapon of total destruction, all thanks to my genius brain." He praised himself but he isn't quite finished it yet.

"Now that I reverse-engineered the Kraang droid things will go way smoother."

"Okay…why?" Leo had to ask because he finds this amusing.

"So the drone can handle the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harm's way!" he replies obviously.

"Oh I get it!" Donnie grinned for seeing his hotheaded Brother get his point of view.

"This is for wimps too scared to fight!" or he could be wrong.

"No! This is for wimps too smart to fight. No, wait, I mean…"

"Smart comeback, brainiac."

"Knock it off, you two!" Leo intervenes.

"Look! I don't need a toaster to fight my battles!" Raph stated roughly.

"This is ridicules, Donnie. It takes the whole point of how being a Ninja."

"It's **_exactly_** the point of being a Ninja, we adapt." He retorted as he point at his creation.

"Let me demonstrate, this baby got everything, the exoskeleton on his armor is hard and unconquerable nothing can penetrate it, and oh check this out I even upgraded its weapons too. It got flamethrower, laser guns, missiles," he pushes the buttons on his controller to show his Brothers the weapons of pain and to say they are a little impressed, till Donatello pushed the wrong button that cause the turtle robot to jump high up in the air causing everyone to look up in surprise, and flinch away with yelp as the robot is dropping down like a rock and it came down hard with loud **BANG**!

It shook the lair like an earthquake stronger than last time as they hear an alarming yelp coming from Mikey in the kitchen and splattering sound along with it.

Silence stretched only for a moment till Michelangela emerged from the kitchen to the living room with bowl on her head; her lip is thin lined which clearly is disturbed and annoyed by the sudden bang and the bowl on her head has sticky dough inside it, probably making pizza but the shattering earthquake had caused her bowl to jump and landed on her head, and now her head got stuck by the dough's stickiness. The silent is tense and no one said a word till finally Mikey broke the tension.

"Can someone get this off of me like now, please?" She is not amused.

Raph volunteered to pull the bowl hard till he got it off of her, but the dough is still on her face covering almost half of her. Still not happy about it, but good ol' Donnie is here to assist.

"Allow me to get that off of you." He did something on his controller and the turtle robot walk up to Mikey till it's close enough, and start making beeping sound with its eyes flashing and a fan start coming out of its chest…a really small fan.

Not really sure if she should be laughing at it or ask Donnie what good with that do? But she got her answer in very, very VERY bad way when the world's tiniest fan activated into full gear and it's so powerful that she thought she is getting hit by tornado, and she feels her face about to be peeled like a banana. But to her relief the fan ceased its fast spinning and the dough that was on her face has been blown away.

She touches her face to know everything is intact and she is happily to know that she still have her cute face, she sighs and said to her brother Donnie.

"Whoa! Thanks, Donnie." Thanking her big Brother before she looks down at the short robot and after she took a closer look she find that short turtle robot is so adorable.

"Aw! Aren't you a cutie?" she squealed.

The robot's bright blue mechanical eyes instantly scan her from her toes to her head, and when he did reach her face the peeping sound grew loud as it scan.

Her face is like has been carved gorgeously by God with dark green dotted star constellations marked on her face bringing beauty, perfection, and innocence. And those eyes, those bright, guiltless blue gems, there is child-like wonder in her iris blue that can never fade away, and when her smile reach to her eyes it sparkles brighter than a star, glimmer than a diamond, and more beautiful for the first time since he had been created by his master.

The robot start to blow steams from his ear as it whistle like a train which causes everyone to stare up in surprise at the way it's behaving.

"Now what?" Raph is the first to yell out as he keeps on eye on the robot.

Donnie is keeping pressing many buttons, cheat codes, anything to make it stop but nothing is making it to stop.

"I don't know! I didn't program him to do that! He doesn't seem to be malfunctioning but his circuit is going haywire!?" he stammered as he tries to fix, he even tries to bang this stupid controller but the robot is refused to respond at anything.

Michelangela is watching in awe and in slight fright as the robot continue to blow a whistle, then all of a sudden the robot cease his whistling much to their relief but then he did something that cause all three Brothers to look at him with shock, alarm, and above all beyond angry.

That robot has the nerve to make such a repulsive declaration right in front of their precious baby Sister. What exactly did the robot did to make these three Ninja turtle boys so livid? The robot opened his metal mouth, and megaphone appeared from inside it and it started playing a song, and not just any song…it's a love song…for Michelangela, and its singing "I Call it Love by Lionel Richie".

Mikey listen to the song while she is confused and completely clueless that the robot did was to woo her, but to her she thought it was sweet of him to play a song.

"Aw, not only your cute you're so sweet. I think I'll call you…Metalhead because your head is made of metal!" then she starts to coo him by tickling under his metal chin and the robot just made a wooed squealing sound meaning he is beyond happy.

However, he was soon pulled rather roughly from the back courtesy by Raphael and Leonardo with look ready to kill, which is now when they brought out of their weapon and their eyes are deathly white.

"You're dead, scrap-heap!" Raph growled.

"STOP!" Donnie quickly put himself between his two killer brother and Metalhead. He put out hands in order to calm his brothers while deep within him he too feel angry toward his creation but he doesn't want to see it in pieces.

"Look, I'll fix it and I'll make sure he will **_never_** do **_that_** again!" it calms them down just a little bit but if that little junkyard ever pull that again they'll show it no mercy.

"You better, Donnie because if you don't I will stick my Sai right where it **_should_** be!" He threatens his screwy little robot if he does it again.

Leonardo can only glare deadly at the robot, call him over-protective all you want but no one get near to his sweet baby Sister because if someone did Leonardo will unleash his awful wrath upon those evil doers and send them to hell himself.

Mikey has no idea why her big Brothers acting so jumpy like that, Metalhead was being nice what's the harm?

Donatello is clearly disappointed that his robot Metalhead would do **_that_**! To his baby Sister, once he fixes him and his controller he will have better control of him.

But, little do they know that Metalead's trail of love have already set into motion and he will stop at nothing to be near with his love, neither by his master nor his master's brothers.

Let the trail of love commence.

* * *

><p>I can't stop smiling during writing it, it just so cute it's kinda remind me how Donnie is desperately trying to win April's affection, and Metalhead will face the same thing. Wait up for more guys, more fun will arrive soon so see you all later for the next chapter of Machine Can Love.<p> 


	2. Trail 2: Be by her side at all times

Trail #1: Be by her side at all times

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashback_*

Quote about Spending Time Together

I wanted more of her, & no matter what happened between us, I already knew I'd never forget anything about her. As crazy as it sounded, she was becoming part of me, & I was already dreading the fact that we wouldn't be able to spend the day together tomorrow. Or the day after, or the day after that. Maybe, I told myself, we could beat the odd…by Nicholas Sparks.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them, but I own this story.

* * *

><p>Summary: Metalhead is doing whatever he can to be at Michelangela's side by spending time with her, but her brothers are always pull him away from her, but it won't stop him to be near his one true love.<p>

* * *

><p>All is good and quiet in the lair of the Hamato Clan after they stopped the Kraang from dumping Mutagen in City's Water Supply, but things didn't go smoother for the mutant heroes when one of the Kraang took control of Metalhead and switch its attention to its real enemy, the Turtles.<p>

But, Thanks to Donatello's quick thinking he manages to stop Metalhead before he can hurt his family, which he is forced to pierce his Bo Staff into Metalhead's chest.

He was saddened for what had happened to his precious robot, but there is no worry there since he can fix his damage.

It had been a whole week since that happened and Metalhead is back to full capacity, which earns himself a pat on his back.

At the present moment, we can see everyone enjoying their moment at peace. Leonardo is meditating with Master Splinter, Raphael is reading his old comic book, Donatello is as usual tinkering and inventing new things with his tongue sticking out in a way to focus, and Michelangela is cleaning her dishes before she can begin her fun activity, and that is reading her newest manga of Fairy Tail before bed.

What is more? Metalhead is about to execute his first attempt in bestowing his time with his fair and beautiful maiden whose name is as sweet as honey, Michelangela.

Metalhead is in lab with Donatello watching his genius creator working on updating the T-Phones in complete focus, which mean he is fully ill-equipped from the outer surface world. Now, this is perfect minute to sneak out of the laboratory and find Michelangela.

Once he's out of the doors of the lab, he making peeping noises as his flashy eyes blinking in search of Michelangela. He is scanning the living room with his robotic eyes, he peeped when he accredited Raphael still reading his comic, but no sign of his maiden.

If she is not in the living room then that only leaves the only obvious place she could be, the kitchen. He stomps his way to his destination till he enters the kitchen, and right before his eyes he found her in beautiful glory.

She is still washing her dishes while humming softly to pass the time and swaying her hips lazily, but to Metalhead her sway is graceful. Now time to commence spending time with Michelangela.

Mikey is in her own world while washing and humming when her Ninja senses is tingling that someone is nearby, she turn her head to the right and found herself staring at light blue cybernetic eyes.

"Oh, hey Metalhead! What are you doing here?" she is rather surprised to see him outside of his lab ever since Donnie fixed him after a Kraang took over his mind.

Metalhead begin to communicate with her by beeping, but to his dismay Mikey didn't understand a thing he said, she is not like Donnie only he can understand and translate for his family. Metalhead noticed that he can't get her to understand him which greatly upset him, but he can't give up now, his creator has given him a genius mind like his creator, so he will find a solution to spend time with her.

That's when he saw in her hands is a soupy plate still in need of washing which gave him an idea; he'll help her with her chores. But he can't touch the water because if he did he'll get his circuits fried, so he'll dry the dishes instead. He grabbed the dry cloth which earns a confused look from Maddie but it changed to realization when Metalhead picked up the wet dish from the sink and starts to dry the dishes, and look at her for approval while he keeps his hand dry the dish.

"You really are sweet, Metalhead, thank you." She replied gratefully for his help.

He doesn't know if it is probable for a heavily armed robot but he blushed like a beet before he turns away to proceed on drying the dish.

They both enjoy a nice silence except the clanking of dishes and water running is making the noises, but it is pleasant. Metalhead is debating on what he should do next, from what he had accumulated that he must use the first component of love theory: Physical Interaction.

He worked his robotic mind for a perfect strategy to begin his first component, he standing next to her but not close enough; maybe he should…make a move.

He took one tiny step to the left and turn to look if Mikey notice or feel uncomfortable, but she's focusing on finishing her chores. Only two more steps and he'll stand close to Mikey to feel her skin rubbing his exoskeleton armor, that's really giving him the goose bumps.

He took one step, one more to go, he was about to take his last step toward his beloved, when a terrorizing snarl of wild beast ceased him from moving, and the wild beast happens to be Raphael in all of his raging splendor.

"DIDN'T I TELL YA TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU JUNKYARD!" He growls like he's spitting venom, and now Metalhead is in high alert that he used his emergency jet back to high tail out of here but Raphael is chasing his tail.

"Hey! Get back here and face me like turtle, you coward!" Mikey could do nothing but to watch Raph chasing a flying Metalhead in the kitchen like Tom and Jerry.

She couldn't understand on why is Raph acting rationally to Metalhead, he was being nice that's all, and then he wants to kill him like he had committed a terrible crime.

She shakes her head as she sighs, Raphie can be paranoid on things.

* * *

><p>It is now training time in the Dojo and Master Splinter is reviewing them about the art of blocking using hand-to-hand combat, so in this training exercise they must block their enemy without getting hit and if you get hit you will ultimately lose, and the winner will advance to winning challenger.<p>

This will enhance their defenses in much better rate.

The Master Ninja has chosen Leonardo to fight against Michelangela and Raphael against Donatello, and he will only observe of their strength in guard, and if there are any flaws he will correct them so they can perform it perfectly in the future.

Leonardo and Michelangela had engaged their battle a while ago and none of them had landed a hit yet, and both of them are running out of breath. Leonardo's precision against Michelangela's speed looked near impossible to land a strike, but it excites these two as adrenaline keep bumping, muscle clenching and un-clenching, and heart rate in rapid speed. Both of them are lost in their exhilarating fight to be the winner.

As Leo and Mikey continue to hit and block, a spectator has been watching them fighting from the beginning, and its Metalhead.

Metalhead was, in actuality, watching Mikey move and jump around the dojo like she's flying like a bird, like a beautiful turtledove. He was captivated by her gracefulness of her movement while her strikes are deadly, he can feel his metal cheeks are dusted with pink blush and his eyes are now heart-shaped.

Leonardo is full of pride for Mikey is still standing and not looking forward of giving up, but only one of them can rise victorious. He continue on focusing his opponent, looking for one exposed weakness to end this match and declare himself the winner, his mind is engrossed as well as his body is ready for his command, and his eyes are roving for an opening…till he have a plan. This will be perfect, the plan is simple. He first block and grasped her hand using and he will hit her with his other hand while she's vulnerable, simple and effective.

He saw her charging at him to attack and Leo is ready as he stood on his spot; Maddie is unaware of Leo's plan that she's about to find out. As she charged straight at him thoughtlessly, she pulled her open palm to strike him but Leo blocked her, stopping her and having her right where he wants her. Mikey try to strike him again using her other hand but Leo is too fast for her that he grasped her striking hand like a snake that caught its prey, and then he pulls it above her. She is now in very embarrassing situation.

"Sorry little sis, nothing personal." He remarked with his smugly-smuggy smirk of smugness. Now all that is left is to strike and he wins, so he about to strike her and Mikey did nothing but to close her eyes and waited…and waited….and waited…..and waited?

What's going on? Wasn't Leo supposed to strike her just a moment ago? He opened her eyes to see what's taking him so long, but when she got her answer is not what she had expected it.

Metalhead had got between Leo and Mikey, and stopped Leonardo's attack on his maiden by grasping his hand. Leo is to say the least is surprised by the robot's interruption, but then his surprised turn into worry when he saw his eyes glowing and it looks at him…with menacing look as he tighten Leo's hand. Leo doesn't need to read minds because he knows exactly what it's going to do to him.

"Oh no!" Metalhead had actuated his Rocket Fist and sent Leo flying all over the dojo as the leader in blue scream in terror. If Metalhead had the ability to laugh, he would've laugh so hard till his circuits fried.

"GeeeaAAAHHHHhhhhh get meeeeeeeeewhaaaa down whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa NOW!" if I didn't know any better but I think Leo is getting greener than usual, and he looks like he's about to throw up.

"Metalhead! Disengage now!" as much as Metalhead wanted to enjoy this comical show he cannot disobey his creator, even if he wanted to. So he did something with his eyes blinking and beeping.

Leonardo kept on screaming and bellowing while sailing around the dojo. However, the crazy joy ride had made a sudden stop but he is still hovering in the air, but he was so very glad that its finally stopped and safe…safe?! Then he noticed like someone slapped him on the face, he is still hovering. Why hasn't it put him down yet? But, he got the worst possible thing…Metalhead's Rocket Hand had released Leo's face…while Leo's still in the air.

"Oh sewer apple!" He cursed as he is plummeting to the ground.

Raph panicked when he saw his big brother falling and he starts running to catch him as he held out his arms.

"I got ya, buddy, I got ya, I got ya." However, instead of catching his falling older brother, it only got for the both of them tumbling down together in green pile of groaning pain.

Splinter just had enough of this ruckus and distraction; he turns to face a sheepish Donatello with pointing stare. Donnie is laughing nervously knowing full well what Metalhead acted is all on his shoulders, he shoot his arsenal his laser-heated glare for putting him in this position.

"Donatello, why is your machine intruded out training session and attacked Leonardo?" His voice is disturbingly calm, scaring the poor turtle-guru as if his father is brewing up a storm. He must come up with anything or his head will get a very painful whack from the cane.

"First on behalf of Metalhead, I am truly sorry about all of this, Sensei. I can assure you this is the first time I've seen him act so… aggressively, and surely be the last! I promise it will never happen again!" his words are clear and very glad to see his Master has softened his face.

"Hm! Very well, I'll let this mishap go lightly but if it occurs again the next time I won't be so understanding!" he warned.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Although, when Metalhead attacked Leonardo is almost as if the machine was…protecting Michelangela!" His conclusion is right on the mark, but Donnie don't want his father to know about Metalhead was doing out of affection for Mikey, till he got a plan on what to say.

"Oh! I must have left his defense mode on that I just installed it, I was going to test it out and well, it worked better than I hoped for." He explained and putted on a winning grin and silently praying to God's mercy and plea to make his father not sees through his explanation.

Master Splinter is a highly-trained ninja master which makes him hard to believe Donnie's story, he was about to reprimand him of lying when his eyes caught something from behind Donatello.

Metalhead had left Donatello's side and he is now on Michelangela's, and he is looking at her lovingly while his daughter smiles so kindly to him as she chatters enthusiastically. Splinter has never seen anything like this in his life, to see a machine that is built only to attack its enemies. It is a weapon made of cold unknown metal, and yet it displays a clear loving care toward Michelangela, and only for Michelangela.

'So, that was his true intent!' now he understood the machine's motive and yet, at the same time surreal. But as bizarre as it looks he could not stop himself from smiling kindly.

Donatello noticed his Master has been silent for long moment, made him fidget and nervous, there is no doubt in his mind that his father is most positively thinking of a perfect punishment suitable for him. He gulped as he had no choice but to wait for his doom.

But, Donatello the brainiac turtle of the team who is there to come up with any solution, too smart for his good, and predictable of anything. But he was unprepared, and unready of what his wise Master Splinter just said.

"…It's most impressive, my son!" He approved him with grace, and Donnie can really feel his mind has just stop working.

"Uh! Whawhat a…huh!?"

"But next time, be sure that you test Metalhead's new ordination outside of the lair and never disturb our training again, understood?" It was not an election, it is an order.

"Uh! Yes, Master Splinter!" Donnie replied with an absent mind.

"Very good, training is over prematurely, but we will make up for our lost time early tomorrow morning. You all dismissed." He instructed to his students before he retreats back to his room to meditate.

'Well, that was…startling!' He supposed.

Donatello then hears a painful groan coming from two of his older brothers. He invincibly face palmed that he completely forgot about them, he better tend to them now.

* * *

><p>In Donatello's laboratory.<p>

Raphael is seething, snarling, baring his teeth, and just want to punch him in the face, rip him into ribbons, then shred his limps, and throw his remains in the deepest darkest pit he can find, and when he finds it he'll dig it deeper and throw him in and bury him under pile of dirt.

"Raph, stop plotting revenge in your head and leave Metalhead alone." That was Donnie who spoke as he is helping Leo by keeping the ice pack on his head.

Raph growled and grunted at Donnie for defend the scrapheap, he should get rid of him for causing so much trouble and pain. As for Metalhead he is standing be the wall, recharging his battery like charging a mobile.

"Why the hell not? Leo got his shell waxed by a **_toaster_**, and me along with it!" he sneered when he turned away from Metalhead. Raph is hurt but not the bruises he can live with that, but his pride not.

"And all because he is trying to impress Mads! You were supposed to fix this problem, brainiac!"

"What am I a miracle worker?" Donnie snapped as he instantly removed the ice pack from Leo, earning the poor leader a gasp of pain.

"Oh geez! Sorry, Leo." Don quickly apologized after what he done, he gives the ice pack to Leo and looking very sorry but Leo smile to him assuring him that he didn't mean to, Raph then start to rant some more.

"Just reprogram him or something, just make him stops flirting with Mikey…Speaking of Mikey, where she is anyway?" he noticed the turtle in cute orange is not in the lab with them.

"Don't worry; she's in the living room playing video game." Don answered while scavenging his drawers for cream for Leo's bruises to stop from swelling and reduce the pain.

"I'm not worried about her, it's the toaster!" He seethes.

"Just relax," said Don as he found the cream and he is now smearing the cold cream on Leo as he continues.

"I will soon fix him after I'm done with Leo while Metalhead recharged his battery, and it'll take him several hours to fully charge, which allows me to alternate his comportment without a problem!" He explains to Raph that he has nothing to worry about Metalhead for the time being, and Mikey is in living room, playing her video game, and away from Metalhead which is good for now.

"So, he is completely immobile." Raph said with plain look on his face with his arms crossed.

"Affirmative." Donnie nods.

"You are absolutely sure?"

"Positive!"

"I see…..So, is disappearing from sight is part of your new installation?"

"No…Wait! What?!" Both Donnie and Leo look up to find Metalhead's gone!?

"What? He wasn't supposed to move let alone WALK SO FAST, he's not fully charged yet!" Donnie must admit his arsenal never cease to amaze him.

"Hey Metalhead, did you escape from big brother Donnie again?" the sound of their precious baby sister can be heard from the living room, sounding very happy, and she is with Metalhead AGAIN!

"METALHEAD!" the scream of three angry boys that is so loud that the whole New York heard them.

Metalhead is resilient when come for his love, and he will not let anyone stop him from keeping away from Mikey. Not her brother, and never to wait to fully charged.

He will be by her side at all times.

* * *

><p>Chapter two everybody, what do you think? I hope this is to your expectation and I'm really proud and happy to see it progressed so well. Well, tune in next time for Machine can Love.<p> 


End file.
